The Little Street Rat Part 19-The Sun Sets
(Jasmine runs to Aladdin.) *Jasmine: You're the one! *Hans (in The Joker's voice): Jasmine! Get away from him! (Hans suddenly gasps as he covers her mouth with his eyes widened, realizing that he is starting to sound like the Joker.)'' *Jasmine: It-it was you all the time! *Aladdin: Oh, Jasmine, I-I wanted to tell you. (''Just as they are about to kiss, the sun sets as Hans stops them.) *Hans: (in The Joker's voice) Jasmine, no! (Aladdin moans in pain as he slips out of Jasmine's arms.) (At that instant, Aladding's legs have turned back into his same green mertail. However, he is still wearing the same sky-blue tuxedo with the blue bodice.) *Hans: (in The Joker's voice) You're too late! (cackles) YOU'RE TOO LATE! (cackles again) (On The word "late," he shoots lightning bolts from his fingertips and into the sky, turning himself back into his true form.) (Everybody on the ship gasps in horror as The Joker crawls on the floor and grabs Aladdin.) *The Joker: So long, dollface. (Aladdin and The Joker plunge into the sea.) *Jasmine: Aladdin! (Underwater. Aladdin's suit has turned back into his same purple vest.) *The Joker: Poor little prince! It's not you I'm after. I've a much bigger fish to fry! *Chicha: Joker, stop! *Miss Spider: Hmph! *The Joker: Why, Queen Chicha! (chuckles) How are you? *Chicha: Let him go! *The Joker: Not a chance, Chicha! He's mine now! We made a deal. *Aladdin (as Si and Am are grabbing his arms) Mom, I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to. I didn't know- (Chicha glowers at The Joker and attacks the contract with a fierce blast from her trident, but to no avail.) *The Joker: (laughs) You see? The contract's legal, binding, and completely unbreakable - even for YOU. (snaps his fingers, and a whirlwind appears around Aladdin) Of course, I always was a man with an eye for a bargain. The son of the great empress is a very precious commodity. But, I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better... (On the surface, Jasmine is rowing away from the ship.) *Uberta: Jasmine! What are you doing? *Jasmine: Uberta, I lost him once. I'm not going to lose him again. (Back to Chicha and The Joker.) *The Joker: Now, do we have a deal? (Chicha sees that Aladdin is still trapped in the whirlwind and about to turn into a tiny sea plant, so she signs the contract.) *The Joker: Ha! It's done, then. (Aladdin is released, and the same whirlwind spins around Chicha as The Joker laughs.) *Aladdin: No! Oh, no! (Jasmine is still rowing to Aladdin.) (Chicha becomes a tiny sea plant, and all that's left of her are her crown and trident.) *Miss Spider: (shedding a tear, sadly) Your majesty! *Aladdin: Mom? *The Joker: (picks up Chicha's crown and trident) At last, it's mine! (cackles) *Aladdin: (angrily) You! You monster! (He pins down at The Joker, but is stopped) *The Joker: Don't fool with me, you little punk! Contract or no, I'll- (He screams as he is hit by a harpoon.) (He looks up and sees Jasmine glaring down at him.) *The Joker: Why, you little brat! *Aladdin: Jasmine! Jasmine, look out! *The Joker: After her! (Jasmine swims quickly with Si and Am about to attack her.) *Miss Spider: Come on! (She and Minka swim up to Si and Am '') (''Miss Spider steps on Si's tail, causing her to yowl in pain.) (Minka whacks Am in the face several times and then finishes with the final blow.) *The Joker: (Aims the trident at Jasmine) Say goodbye to your sweetheart! (Aladdin swims up suddenly and pulls The Joker's hair, making him miss Jasmine and blast Si and Am. Si and Am scream in pain due to being hit by the blast and suddenly explode into pieces.) *The Joker: (shocked, drops the trident) Babies! (Grabs the remains of Si and Am) My poor, little poopsies! (Now, The Joker is really angry! Aladdin swims up to the surface while The Joker begins to grow beneath the sea while Minka and Miss Spider look on in horror.) Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Scenes Category:Parts